


Soulmates

by GoddessofTears



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Black Pack Member, F/M, POV Second Person, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves, vampire/werewolf hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofTears/pseuds/GoddessofTears
Summary: Warning: this is some trash story that I began writing as a kid after being enchanted by the beautiful Jasper Hale and never completed. thought to share the chapters that I own of it.You are a hybrid - a mistake - half werewolf and half vampire. You have naturally tanned skin because of your Native American side of the family. You have e/c eyes and h/c hair, you are a little over 5 foot 8 (approx 173 cm) and you are quite toned due to being constantly on the run and fighting to survive.Your werewolf self is of a very dark brown, almost black, since your father was the Alpha of the pack. When you turn into a vampire though, your skin shines (literally) and your eyes turn pitch black. You don't remember much of being a bloodthirsty werewolf but your fur darkens, your speed is enhanced just like your vitality and endurance.





	1. Intro

Warning: this is an old story that I began writing as a kid after being enchanted by the beautiful Jasper Hale and thought to share the chapters that I own of it.


	2. Chapter 2

1.

 

You observe sadly as your soulmate holds hands with another. You had been coming back to the Cullen house for a long while, following his scent and just observing him and his family.

 

You had first seen him in Texas, when he was still major Whitlock, before Maria had found him - that was when you imprinted on him. You had smelled him from your temporary pack's territory as he was riding back to one of the Confederate camps in Galveston; it was an unusual smell, similar to the smell of blood but somehow more alluring. He had seen you stalking him from the higher hills and startled you by asking your name. You became acquaintances - he even kissed your hand, like a true gentleman as he said himself.

 

Your attention turns back to the house. Jasper was smiling at something that the pixie vampire had said. You concentrate on his flawless face, ignoring anyone and anything else in the vicinity. 

 

Just when you consider staying and getting to know the family, Alice turns to glare at you, most likely having a premonition about your intentions. She excuses herself saying she needs to hunt, presumably heading for you.

 

You hop from the branch you were perched on and shift into a mountain lion in midair, running towards the mountains. You feel empty once again, getting farther and farther away from your soulmate.

 

\- -

 

You circle the lake, right above the group of vampires and werewolves. Luckily since they aren't paying attention to the sky, you remain unnoticed at the moment. You stare at your soulmate, wanting to just stroll up to him and erase the seemingly enormous gap between the two of you.

 

You fly a little lower, taking the risk of being spotted. The one involved with the human - Edward, as you had learned from hanging around their house - looked up for a brief second. You manage to mask yourself just in time as he glimpsed into your mind, his attention going back to the problem at hand soon later.

 

You circle downward towards the Volturi coven members, trying to hear what they are saying.

 

" - where is your proof?" the man says smiling wickedly.

 

The pixie vampire, still unaware of your presence, walks forward placing her hand into the man's. His face shows pain and horror for a split second before she whispers something to him.

 

"We are leaving." he demands, with few protests from his brothers. You look at Jasper, focusing on how flawlessly formal he looked, ' _Oh if only you knew_.'

 

As the Volturi run, one pauses below you, "I would love to speak to you..." he glances back at the confused vampires, "but perhaps another place, another time." he smiles upward before joining his clan.

 

You feel Edward look at you and before you manage to mask your human emotions, he hops into your mind. ‘ _Uh, hi_.' 

 

He looks at you astonished as you fly towards the forest. Unfortunately Alice - or pixie, as you had decided to call her - recognizes your hawk form and chases after you.

 

' _Dammit, my cover was blown_.' 

 

Just as you think you escaped them, Alice jumps from the treetops and catches you out of the sky.

 

You fall to the ground, your surprise causing you to revert into human form, with a loud thud and before you manage to run she appears, aiming a punch at your face. You knew several fighting styles so you dodge her sloppy swing with ease, taking the opportunity to stand up, ' _Luckily I got some clothes on_.’ (yes it's shifter underwear, deal with it)

 

Alice straightens up and uses her vampire speed to punch you multiple times. You block most of the incoming blows but she still manages to push you back a couple feet. Unaware of the distance, you miscalculate her next move and get kicked right in the stomach with incredible force, causing you to fall back into the lake clearing, in clear sight.

 

Still refusing to use your vampiric side, you stand up and block her incoming roundhouse kick. You grab her leg and throw her to your right, panting afterwards.

 

"Why do you hate me?!" you yell at her. She doesn't reply and attempts to run at you but gets held back by Edward, who soon is helped by Emmett and Carlisle.

 

"Alice calm down!" you see Carlisle trying to calm down his adoptive daughter. She is fuming - kicking, screaming and all that. You wince a little, deciding to use your werewolf healing just so your bruises fade.

 

Carlisle and Esme, carry her away, Jasper following right after looking at you in a  confused manner. You avoid his gaze as your insides hurt, ' _Damn all this imprinting shit, why does it have to hurt_?' 

 

You notice Edward examining your thoughts but you couldn't care less. You break internally - you had never been this close to your soulmate before and you had never been close enough to feel this much pain and emptiness at his leaving.

 

Bella notices your expression, walks up to you and sets a cool hand on your shoulder - you tense up, wanting to push her away instinctively and yet you just stand as she gives you a quick embrace.

 

"What are you?" Edward asks you, earning a glare from his wife. You just stare at him, unsure whether you should let him know - you wait for him to prove that he's not a danger to you.

 

"Listen, we're vegetarian vampires and I swear we won't hurt you." he looks at you unsure of your next move. You choose to stay quiet.

 

This time, Bella speaks up, "I swear we won't. Please just follow us to the house and we'll talk there all together, ok?"

 

"Without the crazed Pixie,” you say, confusing them. Edward reads your thought and nods, motioning for you to follow them. 

 

You shift back into your bird form, not wanting them to know what you are yet.

 

\- -

 

You hear people walk though the door with your heightened hearing, ' _The werewolves are here,_ ’ you think at Edward. He looks at you and nods briefly, showing he heard it.

 

You go back to your thumbs, which had become much more interesting than looking at the empty seat in front of you.

 

You hear three werewolves walk in, "Why are we here? What happened back there? And-" Sam points at you, "who the hell is she?!"

 

"That's what we are all here to find out." Edward looks at you sternly, "We're waiting for Carlisle. He should be here any minute."

 

Merely seconds after the werewolves sat down, none other than Dr. Cullen walked in. "We may start the gathering."

 

You look up at him, feeling a little better for some reason. He smiles at you warmly, "First thing we would like to know is your name, if you don't mind."

 

You were surprised at the genuine kindness in his voice, growing up in a place where a woman was disrespected and not able to speak her mind.

 

"[y n]. I'm [y n]." you say, shocking the people around you with your calm tone.

 

Bella and Renesmee sit next to you, smiling reassuringly. "Welcome miss [y n]." says the little girl. You can't but smile faintly at the adorable child, who seems to be the only one truly eager to get to know you.

 

"Well [y n], I would like to ask you, on behalf of all the people present: who are you?" he says cautiously, his smile never faltering.

 

You decide to see if you can crack the doctor's calm demeanor, "I just told you." 

 

The werewolves growl and you tease them, "Hush puppies."  Jacob looks like he is ready to pounce on you which makes your competitive side bubble with glee.

 

"[y n] please stop playing games, this is very important." Carlisle's soft voice reminds me. 

 

Edward glares at you, "You promised."

 

You sigh, wondering if you could shift fast enough to get away. "It's just very complicated, and I'm quite sensitive to the subject." you say, copying Carlisle's soft tone.

 

"Unfortunately it is impossible for us to trust you if we don't know who you are. I would not like to see your blood spilt, I really wouldn't." he seems genuinely preoccupied, which you ponder about.

 

"I'm not human nor am I coldblooded." you finally say.

 

"So you're a werewolf?" asks Sam, "How come we didn't smell you? And why were you a bird?"

 

You sigh, "I am only part werewolf."

 

"What's the other part?" asks Rosalie who was sitting as far away from the werewolves as possible.

 

"Vampire." you say making multiple people gasp and stare at you in disbelief. You put your head in your hands, knowing what was coming.

 

"How is that possible?!" 

 

"You're definitely lying, that just doesn't work!"

 

"First a half human and half vampire, now this? Is this a fucking joke?!" 

 

You feel two small arms wrap around you, "Hey, stop being mean to her!" Renesmee's frail voice shouts. She had wrapped herself around one of your arms and was pressing herself to you for comfort.

 

You look at the kid, she looks like she's around ten but you can tell she's much younger. "It's okay, I'm used to it." 

 

"Please, forgive the ruckus [y n]. Do continue what you were saying." he smiles apologetically, making you like him more than anyone in the room - except for the kid.

 

"I am part vampire and part werewolf. My birth was a mistake, so was my older brother's who was fortunate enough not to get the vampire gene." 

 

You crack your neck, looking at the werewolves emotionlessly, "My father was an Alpha, you see..." you stare at their bewildered faces, almost smirking "and my mother was a vampire, although my father imprinted on her before she had been turned into one.  She was transformed during her last month of pregnancy with my brother, which saved him from my misery." I glance at Bella.

 

"My father decided since his bond to her was intact and the child was born human, that she was still partly human. When she got pregnant with me..." You trail off, disliking this part of the story, "she died. On her seventh month of pregnancy, she just died. But somehow, I survived - a baby born from a corpse, a **curse child** as they had decided to label me." 

 

You smile half-heartedly at Nessie, "And then my father found another, a woman who had supposedly imprinted on him, claiming that she was his real soulmate. He hated her though, used her only to get a new spotless child - one that wouldn't be hated because of his vampire mother." 

 

You sigh, leaning back into the couch, "So me and my brother get kicked out by _our own father_ , not without a nice beating first. I was four at the time, my brother was six years old. As half vampire I grew much faster than a regular kid, so I had to take responsibility for both of us."

 

Emmett, who had been sitting quietly next to Rosalie, asks "Then how are you part werewolf?"

 

"I was getting to that,” you notice how much bigger he looks up close and decide to not trigger any distrust.

 

 “After settling not far from the current Canadian border, we decided to make it our territory - we stayed there ten years. We were attacked by a group of vampires who were crossing our lands, my brother and I fought them but got separated. One of the vampires bit me, releasing venom into my blood, which for some reason triggered my first shift." You gulp, "I don't know what ability that vampire had but he was definitely strong, and he had made me dangerously powerful. I became a monster - a red-eyed beast. I killed everyone, my brother gone."

 

You feel everybody tensing, "That's why I refuse to use become either, I learned several martial arts and fighting styles because of that. I do shift using my vampire ability, somehow it's not controlled by my vampire side as much so I don't have to worry about bloodlust as much. I can shift into several animals even though I usually shift into either a hawk or a mountain lion."

 

"That's an unusual ability," you tense visibly and your heart starts beating faster at the presence behind you. You stop breathing to avoid inhaling his scent. Edward looks at you questioningly, making you pale a little, as if asking you to tell him. 

 

' _He is my soulmate,_ ' you think at him, accidentally letting him hear you whimper, making him nod in understanding.

 

"So is controlling people's emotions," you blurt out. "I have to go get some fresh air." You jump from your seat, accidentally brushing against him as you walk out. You hear two people stand up and follow you, excusing themselves by saying they'll check on you.

 

You run a little until the pain gets stronger and you slump against a tree, letting out a sad whimper. 

 

"[y n], Edward asked us to talk to you about something important." You hear the two werewolves walk towards you. Jacob and Sam tower over you as you shiver, sitting on the tree's exposed roots.

 

"What did he tell you?" you choke out. The two guys seem to understand as their gazes shift to concern.

 

You fight the urge to curl into a ball and cry. "You imprinted on someone who is in a relationship, right?" You nod numbly and the two sigh.

 

"It's not like I meant to..." you sob a little, clutching your chest.

 

The two pick you off the ground, making you stand up.  "I can take her into my pack, so that she can share her thoughts." Jacob looks at you amicably, "It'll help with the pain, you know. We can share positive feelings with you and you'll feel better."

 

You move your head to look at him, "You would do that?"

 

"If you shift into your werewolf form, I can." he looks at you, smiling. "I'll tell the rest of the pack about you, hold on." 

 

He shifts and nods at you to do so too. Soon later your human body was replaced by a gigantic almost pitch black wolf - you bow to Jacob and he howls at you,  welcoming you into his pack.

 


	3. Chapter 3

2.

 

You had moved to live at the Quileute reservation, with Jake and Billy. Whilst you and Jake have a brother-sister relationship, you had become best buddies with Seth.  Apparently he was very impressed with your skills as a werewolf and considers you his mentor. Leah had been very understanding of your situation and often hangs out with you much to the other's surprise.

 

"Jake! Billy! I'm going hunting, I'll be away for a little while ok?" you yell from outside the house. You had embraced both your sides - the pack helped you train your bloodlust and tendency to freeze at the smell of blood, same with your werewolf senses.

 

You hear Jake thundering down the stairs, "I'll come with you." You roll your eyes, crossing your arms as he pulls his shirt off, "Come on."

 

You know he only decided so because he hopes that you would walk into the Cullen's territory and he could visit Nessie. Honestly, you liked visiting the kid too, since she showed you her accomplishments through her ability.

 

You shift moments after him and the two of you race to the border. You tie, as per usual, even though he keeps reminding you of the time he actually beat you.

 

"You know, you keep getting faster since you're part vampire and that just not-" his voice fades as you walk further into the Cullen's territory, smelling animal blood not too far.

 

Your eyes turn black as you race towards the animal. You see it - a fairly big male bear walking around the forest smelling for prey. You paused a few feet away from it before pouncing onto its back, digging into his fur with one hand, choking it with the other. You drink it dry and bury its body in a convenient spot.

 

You see Jake running towards you in human form, luckily wearing shorts, "You just disappeared, leaving me wandering around like an idiot. Warn me next time you do that, alright?" He's a little pissed at you but that's normal.

 

"You want to see Renesmee don't you?" you say sighing. His face lights up at the mention of his imprintee - he hasn't seem her in almost a month because of your  training.

 

"You coming with me? It won't take long." he looks at you hopeful.

 

You wave him off, "Let's get this over with." You shift into your wolf and run towards the Cullen house, Jake close behind.  

 

' _How does it feel? When your imprintee shares your feelings for them?_ ' you ask Jake, making him look at you for a moment.

 

' _It feels like you're connected to that person. It's like they're part of you and you're a part of them that neither of you can live without._ ' you feel his smile through the mind-link, ' _It's like you're another person._ '

 

You turn away from him, feeling that you were getting close to the house. You felt Jasper's presence which made your heart flutter. Jake laughs through mind-link, ' _You're like a lovesick puppy [y n]._ ' You bark at him, making him laugh even more.

 

Soon later you reach the house, Jack stopping to get his shorts on. You shift, thanking Edward who was standing there with a long t-shirt, probably one of Bella's.

 

"Hello, it's been a while [y n]. Jacob." he nods when Jake walk up to the house.

 

"Jake! [y n]!" you see Renesmee run up to Jake as he picks her up, smiling. 

 

"Hello, Ness." Jake says kissing her on the cheek while she giggles. 

 

You wave a little, "Hey kid." 

 

She jumps from Jake's arms and walks up to me. You notice that she had grown a couple inches again, "You want to hear what I learned to play? My daddy taught me." 

 

"Sure." you smile as she leads you through the house, to the piano room.

 

She sits, patting the seat next to her, and starts playing. You recognize it as _Für Elise_ which you had learned to play years ago, last time you went to high school.

 

She plays the piano carefully, looking for Edward's approval occasionally. She finishes after the first part, "I don't know the rest, but did you like it?" 

 

You nod as Edward looks at you, "Maybe [y n] can finish playing?" he suggests, making Nessie look at you wide-eyed.

 

"You play?" you nod uneasily, feeling Jake and Bella, who had joined in the middle of Nessie's piece, look at you with curiosity, "Please, please, please play it!"

 

You sigh, "All right." 

 

You move to the middle and start playing. 

 

You realize you hadn't forgotten the song as you play the first part with your eyes closed. You feel Carlisle and Esme walk into the room a little later - you keep playing, changing to the faster part of the piece. You open your eyes as the song slows down and you play the last part of the piece a little slower than the first.

 

You notice that everyone - apart from Rose and Emmett who were out - was in the room, clapping. For once pixie didn't glare at you, but still left right after. You stand and bow, smiling.

 

You notice Jasper smiling lightly at you, which makes you almost blush. Edward reads your thought and smiles wider, "Carlisle, can I talk to you for a moment? Downstairs?" Carlisle nods, wanting to know.

 

Bella seems to understand Edward's intentions, "Esme can you please help me make some food for Renesmee?" 

 

You give Jake an are-you-kidding-me face when he follows them. 'Good luck', he says through mind-link.

 

Just as you are about to follow them, Jasper stands in your way, "You know, for some reason I find it difficult to read your emotions. I can't understand why but I find myself feeling jealous of Edward." 

 

You look into his eyes, feeling like you could get lost in his golden orbs, "I uh, really don't know what to say, um. Why are you jealous of Edward?" 

 

He smiles, "I didn't quite catch your name that time." 

 

"It's [y n]." you say, fighting the urge to wrap your arms around him. He stares into your eyes, as if trying to figure out something.

 

"Hmm, have we met [y n]? I feel like I've heard your name before." he waits for you to reply, still reading your emotions - or trying to.

 

“[y n] isn’t that rare of a name, I’m sure you could have heard it-“ your breath hitches as he leans in and brushes a strand of hair from your face.

 

“I.. I know you,” his brows were furrowed.

 

Just as you were about to say that you knew him as well, Jake's voice interrupted you, "[y n] we have to go! Dinner will be ready soon!" You roll your eyes at his gluttonous behavior.

 

"Sorry." you glance at him with a small smile before walking down the stairs to meet Jake.

 

\- -

 

You whistle as Seth comes running in only is boxers complaining about how someone poured some paint over his change of clothes. 

 

“Calm it, bitch," you get a shove from Leah and grin at her, winking. 

 

"Never been calmer ma'am!" you exclaim, saluting her. You see her roll her eyes from the corner of your eye and smirk, relaxing. 

  

You jump over the kitchen island into the kitchen and appear behind Emily, earning a squeal from her, "What's that?"

 

"Just a family special dish." you smelled mainly meat, but also a few spicy herbs and rosemary. 

 

You licked your lips, "Looking forward to it. Need any help?"

 

She shook her head, stirring the sauce, "Well, you could check if everyone's clothed appropriately, even though you're not much better than the boys," she eyed the shorts and the bra that you wear even in wolf form. 

 

You grinned, "It's a habit, but I could put on a shirt?" 

 

She waves you off and you scamper upstairs, into yours and Jake's room. 

 

You open your closet and search for a dark t-shirt but realize that you had only some tank tops left. You gnaw on your bottom lip before deciding to take one of Jake's black ones, running off into the bathroom. 

 

In the bathroom you undo your bun, brushing through your hair and pulling it into a neat ponytail before applying some deodorant and throwing on the shirt. 

 

As you walk downstairs you notice that the boys were sitting at the table shirtless, "I don't remember being shirtless an appropriate attire for dinner."

 

The guys roll their eyes and run out the house in search for some clothing. 

 

Jacob appears at the door confused, "Why did they- is that my shirt?" 

 

"Sorry, I think mine are still wet," you shrug, skipping over to Emily and placing the gigantic plate on the table. You felt your mouth water at the smell. 

 

Just as the boys arrived, you dug in like a pack of hungry wolves. Literally. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

3.

 

"[y n]!" you heard Seth yell. 

 

 

You rolled off the couch and placed the book you were reading on the small table, stretching after. You walked outside, seeing him outside with Leah, "What's up guys?”

 

 

"Something's very wrong, Alice came over looking for you. Apparently the Volturi want to meet with you," your eyes widen.

 

 

"I'll get Jake.” They nod and you run up the stairs, into Jake's room. You transform into a snake and hiss in his ear, making his jolt up and throw you off his arm. 

 

 

You shift back and glare at him, "We're going to the Cullen's house. Now."

 

 

He nods and runs outside, shifting with you as Seth and Leah take off, leading the way. 

 

 

' _What's wrong?_ ' Jake asks after a few moments. 

 

You jump over a fallen log and run close to Leah. She barks at you, ' _Alice said that the Volturi guy wants [y n] to visit him, otherwise he'll bring his army over here once again. He threatened that he'll have his vampire feed off the locals._ '

 

 

You gulped, immediately regretting your decision to stay in Forks. 

 

 

' _Don't think like that [y n]. We're going to figure this out,_ ’ Jake howled happily. 

 

 

Soon later you smell the familiar scent of your soulmate, immediately making you forget about the problem at hand. 

 

 

You feel Leah roll her eyes through mind link, ' _If only you knew how sappy you sound to us.._ ' 

 

 

You shush her and shift back into human form, pulling on a red-white-black plaid shirt. Leaving the others behind you run to the house, only to be greeted by a serious-looking Carlisle. 

 

 

"Hello [y n]," he smiles and motions for you to walk inside. 

 

 

Just as you enter the room, your eyes snap to a certain vampire that drives you absolutely insane, "Oh, hello Jasper." 

 

 

He takes your hand and plants a kiss on it, making you bite back a stupid grin, "Greetings miss [y n]. Follow me, everyone's waiting." 

 

 

You follow him, trying your hardest not to inhale his intoxicating scent and smile awkwardly as you join the rest of the Cullens. 

 

 

Bella and Nessie immediately jump up and rush over to hug you, "Good to see you."

 

 

You bite your lip as Pixie stands next to Jasper, looking straight at you as if trying to point out your misery. Moments later, the rest of your friends join you. 

 

 

Carlisle pulls your arm, giving you a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "[y n], how do I say this... we have no choice here. Seen as Aro was ready to wipe out our coven because of the mysteries of Renesmee, we believe that putting Forks in danger is not a valid option."

 

 

Edward cuts in, "We would want you to meet Aro personally, in Italy."

 

 

"What?!" Jacob and the others growl at them, "You're supposed to be helping her get out of this, not throwing her in.”

 

 

You hold a hand up, “It’s alright, I understand.”

 

 

Carlisle nods at you, smiling lightly.

 

 

“When is [y n] leaving?” Seth asks pouting slightly.

 

 

You hear the smirk in Alice’s voice as she chirps, “In three hours. The flight’s already been booked.”

 

 

Your lips part slightly as your pack start raging at the sudden decision.

 

 

“How is that possible? Now?”

 

 

“It’s a trap! It must be!”

 

 

“Who’s going with her?”

 

 

“I’ll have Edward go, as well as-“ Carlisle didn’t get a moment to finish explaining when you smelled your soulmate lay a hand on your shoulder.

 

 

“Allow me.”

 

 

You could feel Pixie’s gaze boring into the side of your head, “You should stay-“

 

 

Jasper shushed her and stated defiantly, “I will accompany [y n].”

 

 

Jake glanced at Jasper quickly, then mind-linked you, ‘ _You better stay safe._ ’

 

 

You nod at him, exhaling shakily. Edward’s amused smile appears in the corner of your eye, almost making you scoff at him.

 

 

“Let’s get you dressed up.” Bella leads you away with a small smile.

 

 

You feel refreshed after a quick shower. Bella’s dark jeans, black shirt and black boots accompany your plaid nicely.

 

 

“Thank you, really,” you hug Bella tightly and tap Nessie's nose. 

 

 

“Don't worry about it, you'll be okay," Nessie wraps her small arms around your neck and kisses your cheek. 

 

 

“Jasper will take care of you.”

 

 

You laugh half-heartedly, questioning whether Bella read your mind as well. 

 

 

“Edward told me,” she says, winking. 

 

 

You frown at her, “Did you pick up mind reading from him as well?”

 

 

You both crack up as Nessie looks between the two of you curiously. “Uncle Jasper loves [y n],” she states, making your smile fade away. 

 

 

You struggle to say something, “I- I'll just go now.”

 

A small smile appears on your face as Nessie waves goodbye, disappearing just as you exit the room. 

 

 

Just outside you hear Bella scolding her daughter, “Not yet, honey, she'll figure it out herself.”

 

 

You convince yourself that you imagined it and open the passenger seat door, sliding into the black Volvo with Jasper. 

 

 

\- -

 

 

You jerked up suddenly, awake. 

 

 

“I envy you,” you hear from the driver seat. 

 

 

You yawn, stretching your legs before turning to your curly-haired soulmate, “why?”

 

 

He smirks lightly, keeping his eyes on the road, “You can sleep calmly wherever you want.”

 

 

You frown, “How long have I been asleep?”

 

 

“A little over two hours,” his golden eyes flicker towards you, “why?”

 

 

You try to form a sentence, sitting quietly for a few moments, “I usually can't sleep, is all.”

 

 

“Really.”

 

 

“It’s called insomnia,” he gives you a look that makes you bite back a laugh, “I have to sleep with Jake or Seth, otherwise I wake up screaming. I bit Seth once.”

 

 

He raises an eyebrow, eyes thankfully watching the road, “Sounds odd.”

 

 

“Not like that, stop making fun of me,” you groan, punching his shoulder lightly.

 

 

You felt a chill run down your spine, “I would never, [y n].”

 

 

Your insides turn into jelly and your face warms up, making you wish he said your name more often. 

 

 

“You know I meant it, what I said after you played so beautifully,” he looks at you, his eyes lingering on your lips briefly before turning his eyes back to the road.

 

 

You frown at his action, “That you know me?”

 

 

He nods, “I remember your voice clear as day, [y n] Silvermoon, absolutely beautiful.”

 

 

You feel his eyes on you, lingering longer than you would consider safe. Just as you opened your mouth to say something, his eyes snapped back to the road, “We’re nearly there.”

 

 

You sigh, chills still racing up and down your spine, and turn away to lean on the window.


End file.
